Después de clases
by Pitukel
Summary: Un día monótono, aburrido, cambia para volverse todo lo contrario entretenido, divertido y apasionante, como único testigo la interminable lluvia.  Dejara su tedio encontrando a la persona amada. Nada menos que la ultima persona en la que pensaría.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** -AU**

** - OoC **

** -Crack**

** -PwP**

** -UST**

** -Lemon**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

**Parejas secundarias (Leves): **

**-Shikamaru/Temari**

**-Sasuke/Sakura**

**-Kiba/Ino**

**-Neji/TenTen**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

El tiempo pasaba lento, nada fuera de lo normal. Un día más cualquiera, sin cambios. Un día más de aburrida monotonía.

Observó la clase, mirando a sus compañeros, algunos prestando atención a las explicaciones, como el siempre serio y frío Sasuke o su amigo de la infancia y compañero de mesa Shino. Siempre con sus gafas de sol, hasta en días nublados como lo era hoy.

Otros en cambio, como ella, estaban abstraídos de la materia de Física que impartía Kakashi-sensei.

Al que parecía importarle más bien poco quien atendía y quien no.

Sakura e Ino mantenían una de sus interminables peleas, lanzándose innumerables bolas de papel.

Shikamaru dormitaba sobre su mesa con los brazos sobre esta y la cabeza metida en medio, mientras Chouji comía a escondidas su séptima bolsa de patatas fritas.

Kiba acariciaba a Akamaru, su inseparable amigo escondido en su mochila.

Sai como el decía, garabateaba otro de sus increíbles y perfectos dibujos.

Y Naruto simplemente hacia de Naruto.

Suspirando posó sus perlados ojos en el reloj sobre el pizarrón.

-_Solo veinte minutos…tan solo veinte minutos más…_

Dejó de mirar el reloj para ver por la ventana el angosto paisaje.

La hermosa ciudad de Konoha, con sus altos edificios y sus inimaginables zonas verdes, como el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad.

No pudo ver el sol, que ahora mismo debería de dar calor a su pálida piel porque solo veía nubarrones.

Se avecinaba una tormenta.

Desplazó su vista al patio, viendo a los alumnos de un curso superior al suyo. Alumnos de cuarto grado.

Les tocaba deporte, por eso no paraban de correr y saltar de un lado para otro.

Entre el gentío de chicos pudo vislumbrar una larga cabellera de color café. Muy conocida para ella.

Era el salón de su primo Neji.

Estaban haciendo carreras de velocidad por parejas, mientras las chicas esperaban. Al parecer ellas fueron las primeras.

Le tocó el turno a su primo. Este se puso en pie en una línea de salida, mientras su contrincante se situaba a su lado.

Su rival era un chico pelirrojo.

Y que ella supiera solo había dos chicos en su instituto con ese llamativo color de pelo. Y los dos resultaban estar de casualidad en la misma clase.

Se pusieron en pose de salida, esperando la señal del profesor.

Gai-sensei vestido como siempre con su estrafalario traje deportivo de color verde y calentadores naranjas, levantó la mano en señal de espera.

Sonó el pitido del silbato dando comienzo a la carrera.

Los dos salieron a la par, iban bastante igualados. Codo con codo, rápidos y competitivos. Por la mirada que le dedicaba Neji, el chico pelirrojo no le caía muy bien y era extraño. El ojiblanco solo se comportaba así cuando alguien intentaba algo, cualquier cosa hacia Hinata y Hanabi.

Iban los dos parejos, hasta que el pelirrojo empezó a correr más deprisa para parecer que volaba.

_-Wow… impresionante._

Quedó alucinada, el chico era veloz no había duda. En tan solo unos pocos segundos había dejado a su primo rezagado y había cruzado la línea de meta.

Lo observó con detenimiento, se le hacia realmente conocido, como si lo hubiera visto con anterioridad.

Él pareció sentir que alguien lo observaba, porque alzó la cabeza y miró por todos lados hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

Sus ojos eran color aguamarina, no ámbar, así que Akasuna no Sasori no era.

Conocía a la perfección a ese chico, era el hermano de una de sus mejores amigas. Temari.

-Sabaku no Gaara… - Susurró inaudible.

Hacia un año que no lo veía, pues se tuvo que ir a Suna. Pero ya sabia el porque se le hacia familiar. Eran amigos, si es que lo que a eso se le podía llamar a la extraña relación de amistad que tenían.

**Flash back**

¡Tarde! Como no corriera más llegaría tarde. Y con su expediente impoluto y siempre matricula de honor. No quería que hoy fuera mancillado por una mísera falta de retraso, solo porque su despertador sonaba cuando le daba la real gana.

Así que hay estaba, corriendo como una loca, porque la alarma sonó quince minutos más tarde de su hora y su primo no la había llamado por estar en casa de su amigo Rock Lee estudiando para un examen.

Llegó a las puertas del instituto, abrió su casillero, se cambio los zapatos y se fue a toda pastilla escaleras arriba. Hasta el tercer piso.

Solo le quedaban unos pocos escalones y llegar al final del pasillo, pero estaba tan desesperada por llegar a tiempo que no percibía lo demás hasta que…

PLOF

Se chocó con alguien y ahora estaba encima de él, tirados los dos sobre el suelo.

-Lo…Lo siento… n…no estaba mi…mirando…por…do….d…donde iba. - Levantó la vista encarando al pobre agredido, solo para ver que este era un chico pelirrojo, de ojos claros y tez pálida como la suya.

Le puso nerviosa la penetrante mirada que él le dedicaba, sin parpadear, sin expresión, no la apartaba ni un solo instante de ella.

Se revolvió inquieta, restregándose sin darse cuenta contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo que entrecerró los ojos como en una advertencia.

Ella comprendió que había hecho he intentó levantarse, solo para tropezarse y volver a caer. Esta vez de culo, al suelo con las piernas entre abiertas.

Él ni corto ni perezoso la siguió observando, esta vez no a su cara si no más abajo.

-Blancas…

-¿Q…Qu…Qué?

-Blancas, que tus braguitas son blancas… No deberías estar enseñándolas así como así. Algún chico se sobrepasaría contigo.

Ella enrojeció, sentándose enseguida. Tapándose con la falda negra de su uniforme.

-Y…Yo no… no era…m…mi intención…, n…no quería…

-…

Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse cuando estuvo erguido, a lo que ella con un poco de pudor la aceptó.

Cuando ya estuvo de pie, el pelirrojo dio media vuelta para empezar a andar, alejándose de ella hacia su salón de clases.

Hinata le observó alejarse hasta que recordó que llegaba tarde.

Para su suerte, había olvidado que tenían Física con Kakashi a primera hora y este siempre llegaba cuando quedaban veinte minutos por acabar.

En la hora del almuerzo se reunió con Temari. Las dos salieron al patio para sentarse en una banca, al lado de un gran cerezo bajo la sombra, pues ese día de verano el calor era casi insoportable.

Sacaron sus fiambreras, dispuestas a empezar a comer.

Hablaban de trivialidades, y soltaban alguna que otra risita por algún comentario pícaro de la rubia.

-Temari. -Oyeron tras sus espaldas.

A Hinata le sonaba esa voz.

-Ahh… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con tus amigos?

-Me dan igual ellos, hace calor y quiero sombra. -Directo y conciso.

-Ohhh… -Dejó un tanto perdida a la rubia. –Bueno lo que quieras, pero déjame presentarte a mi mejor amiga, es Hinata Hyuga, Hinata el es mi hermano pequeño Gaara.

La miró por un momento mientras volvía a entrecerrar sus ojos y se sentó sin más a su lado.

-_Si es su hermana, ¿Por qué no se sienta al lado de ella? ¿Por qué junto a mí?_

El almuerzo continuo tranquilo, las chicas hablaban de sus cosas animadamente. Al menos Temari, pues la peliazul se sentía en algunos momentos tensa al percibir que el hermano de Temari la mirada de forma extraña tras su espalda.

De un momento a otro Temari se había levantado para ir a saludar a Shikamaru. Dejándolos a solas.

Aunque ninguno lo afirmara, todos sin excepción sabían que entre la rubia de cuatro coletas y su perezoso amigo había algo más de lo que aparentaban y decían.

Ella como Hyuga, haciendo honor a su buena vista fue la primera en darse cuanta.

Las miradas que se dedicaban eran tan obvias que hasta el más idiota se daría cuenta.

Se rió internamente.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Gaara estaba mirándola a la cara con los rostros demasiado cercanos.

-Toma.

Extendió su mano dejando en su regazo un teléfono móvil… un momento ¡Su móvil!

En un acto inconsciente, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su falda, intentando encontrar algo. Efectivamente no estaba su móvil en ellos.

Miró inquisitivamente al pelirrojo.

-Se te callo cuando chocaste conmigo esta mañana. Cuando me di la vuelta para irme a clase lo vi tirado en el pasillo. Pero cuando lo cogí para dártelo, ya no estabas.

-Gracias… -Murmuró apenada por no haberse percatado de la falta de su celular.

-Lo que sea. -Cerró su fiambrera ya vacía y se alejo hasta perderse dentro del edificio.

El hermano de Temari era extraño, muy extraño y la intimidaba.

El día al fin terminó marchándose todos a casa. Cuando llego a la mansión Hyuga fue directa a su habitación para tirarse sobre la cama. Estaba realmente agotada sin haber hecho apenas nada.

Suspiró cansada y observó su celular, que estaba sobre la cama junto a ella.

Si no hubiera sido por el hermano de Temari estaría perdido y se habría llevado una pequeña riña de su padre.

Hablando de su padre.

Lo tomó otra vez, tenia que llamarle para saber si hoy llegaría para la cena. Abrió sus contactos viéndolos uno por uno.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, mientras su labio inferior temblaba.

-_Gaara…_ -Leia una y otra vez el nombre en la pantalla del celular ¿Desde cuando tenia su numero? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Solo lo había visto ese día, y apenas hablaron, ¿Cómo es posible que lo tuviera, si ni siquiera se lo había pedido?

A no ser…

-Que él lo escribiera mientras tenia mi móvil consigo, pero si eso fuera cierto ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, pero a ninguna le encontraba respuesta.

Quería preguntarle a él, el porque pero no se atrevía. Sabía de antemano que no le diría absolutamente nada y que solo conseguiría que la mirara con intensidad.

**Fin Flash back.**

Desde ese día siempre que en los almuerzos decidía comer con Temari, Gaara siempre aparecía.

Se sentaba a su lado, cada día un poco más cerca de ella. Intencionadamente, o eso creía Hinata, la mano de Gaara rozaba sus brazos, sus manos, pero mayoritariamente sus piernas.

Pero no suficiente con ello, cuando Temari le decía algo, para que se integrara aunque fuera escasamente en la conversación. El pelirrojo se inclinaba hacia delante, dejando su cuerpo casi en su totalidad sobre el de ella y con los rostros apenas separados.

Aunque casi siempre se acababa desmayando de los nervios.

Si, definitivamente, lo que tenían no era una amistad normal.

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG.

La ultima clase llegó a su final, ya era hora de volver a casa.

-Bien chicos, para la semana que viene, quiero que me traigáis hechos los ejercicios de la pagina 34 que no se os olvide estudiar para el control del Martes…Eso va dirigido para vosotros dos Kiba y Naruto.

-¡OE! ¡Kakashi-sensei! No te pases…

-¡Si, no todo en la vida es estudiar!

-Me dan igual sus quejas, como no saquéis más de un siete, llevareis mi asignatura a extraordinaria.

Los dos jóvenes se estremecieron.

-¡Antes de que se me olvide! ¡Hoy las encargadas de la limpieza del salón son Sakura, Ino y Hinata! No acabéis muy tarde y tened cuidado en la vuelta a casa.

-¡Si sensei!

El peliplateado salió por la puerta corredera, desapareciendo veloz por el pasillo ¿Tanto le costaría darse esa prisa para llegar a su hora en sus clases? Sencillamente Kakashi y Gai eran incomprensibles.

Uno completamente obsesionado con lo que el decía "Libros especiales" claro que lo que él entendía por especiales, ella lo hacia por guarros y pervertidos.

Además, parecía un mafioso con toda la cara tapada menos uno de sus ojos.

Más de una vez los pobres niños de párvulos lloraban cuando él se acercaban al ver que alguno que otro se había caído jugando.

Y luego estaba el otro, que por difícil de creer era aun más raro que Kakashi, vestido siempre de verde fosforito y esos calentadores naranjas del año la polca… ¡UHG! Le daban escalofríos cuando lo veía correr.

Ese traje era tan ajustado que no dejaba a la imaginación y para colmo sus constantes incoherencias o mejor dicho, berridos sobre la llama de la juventud, traumatizaban a todo aquel que lo escuchaba.

Definitivamente se alegraba de que solo tuvieran deporte dos horas a la semana, suficiente tenia con ver a Lee. El mejor amigo de su primo.

Su clon en adolescente dieciocho añero al que veía todos los días. También era una suerte que el uniforme fuera obligatorio.

No tendrían que verlo las veinticuatro horas del día con el.

Sentada aun en su silla, empezó a guardar su material con calma en su mochila. No tenía prisa.

-¡Oye Hinata-chan!

Alzó la vista para ver que tanto Sakura como Ino se acercaban a su mesa.

-¿Si?

-¿Te importaría encargarte tu sola de la limpieza? ¡Por favor! Es que Sasuke-kun me invitó a un helado.

-_¡Vaya! ¡Eso es nuevo!_ -¿Al fin había sucumbido el frío Uchiha a los encantos pelirosas de Sakura? Todos empezaban a pensar, que en verdad no le gustaba, ni le atraía nadie o que fuera homosexual.

-¡Claro vete tranquila!

Dirigió su mirada a Ino, que parecía incomoda, como intentando decirle algo de máxima importancia. Si fuera la de siempre le habría dicho a todo pulmón lo que le pasaba por esa cabeza rubia.

-Veras Hinata-chan… yo también he quedado con alguien… y…

-Oye Ino ¿Vienes o no? No tenemos todo el día.

¿Con Kiba? ¿Tenia una cita con Kiba? Eso también era nuevo. Si siempre andaba diciendo que no soportaba a Kiba ni a Akamaru por miles de cosas, es más lo solía llamar chucho o pulgoso.

Pero de la noche a la mañana no se esperaba tal cambio. Aun así se alegraba por los dos.

-Tranquilas, me encargare de todo, no os preocupéis.

-Hina-chan eres un ángel, te lo compensaremos. La próxima vez que te toque limpieza lo aremos por ti. -Se acercaron a Hinata y le dieron cada una un beso en las mejillas, como era habitual en ella se sonrojó. –Nos vemos el Lunes, cuídate.

Las vio salir por la puerta.

Suspiró al quedarse sola. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, lo mejor seria empezar cuanto antes.

Abrió el armario de metal que había en clase, sacando el cubo y la fregona. Dio un saltito para alcanzar el limpia cristales junto con los paños.

Salio del salón de clases con el cubo en sus manos, para ir a los baños a llenarlo de agua.

El cubo lleno pesaba demasiado y tuvo que llevárselo literalmente arrastrando de vuelta a la clase.

Echó dentro un poco de lejía, aunque primero limpiaría las ventanas.

Las pulverizó un poco con el limpia cristales para empezar a sacar la suciedad de estas. Através del cristal, pudo ver que estaba empezando a llover.

-Oh no, no me traje paraguas… espero que cuando termine no llueva demasiado…

Siguió con la limpieza, hasta que nuevamente algo captó su atención en la puerta de entrada del instituto.

Su primo y su amiga TenTen compartían paraguas.

-Cabezotas…- Se dijo para si.

Los dos eran tan tozudos y arrogantes, que no querían admitir que en realidad estaban locos el uno por el otro. Pero Neji con su orgullo Hyuga y Tenten que era demasiado terca, no se atrevían a dar el primer paso.

Necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito, pero siempre que ella se ofrecía a ayudar, a cualquiera de los dos siempre le respondían lo mismo "No necesito ayuda alguna".

Ya claro, así estaban, pero bueno no era su vida. Que se apañaran como puedan.

Le llegó el turno al suelo, sacó la fregona del cubo y la escurrió para pasarla por el piso. No estaba muy sucio así que con una pasada tendría suficiente.

Tras colocar correctamente bien las sillas en su respectiva mesa, tomo el borrador para quitar la lección de Física del pizarrón.

Miró el reloj en la pared, marcaba las tres y media de la tarde.

Ya había terminado de limpiarlo todo, pero no quería volver a casa aun. ¿Para que? Total su padre estaba de viaje de negocios, no cambiaba mucho la cosa cuando él estaba en la cuidad apenas aparecía, llegaba lo justo para algunas veces comer con ellos y darles un beso en la mejilla o revolverles un poco el pelo de manera cariñosa.

Su primo y su hermana se quedarían el fin de semana en casa de un amigo, mientras ella se quedaba sola en la mansión, porque le había dado a los empleados esos días de relax.

No quería estar en una casa tan grande sin nadie que le hiciera compañía.

Estaba tan sola desde que murió su madre hace tantos años atrás.

Suspirando se acercó a una ventana viendo como las antes míseras gotas de lluvia ahora caían sin compasión en un fuerte aguacero.

Se apoyó en el alfeizar, viendo caer las gotas, relajándose con el suave sonido que producían al chocar contra el suelo.

En días como ese le encantaba salir a la calle y dejar que el agua empapara su piel mientras chapoteaba y bailaba sobre los charcos.

-¿Qué haces aun aquí?

Su cuerpo dio un respingo usando toda su fuerza para obligarse a no gritar del susto. Estaba tan concentrada en la lluvia que no había escuchado que alguien había abierto la puerta e ingresaba a la clase.

Volteó su rostro encarando a la persona que estaba junto a la puerta.

-¡Bu…Buenas tardes Gaara-sempai! -Se inclinó a modo de saludo.- ¿Qu…Qué haces aquí?

-Eso es lo que te he preguntado yo.

Serio como siempre, se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta esperando a que le respondiera mientras volvía a mirarla entrecerrando los ojos.

Otra vez esa miranda. Si antes estaba un poco nerviosa ahora lo estaba mucho más.

-Yo… nos to…tocaba limpieza a…a unas amigas y a mi, pe…pero ellas es…estaban muy o…ocupadas y me en…encargué de todo… ¿Q…Qué haces a…aquí?

Cerró la puerta tras él, con paso calmado y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Estuve esperando por largo rato en la entrada, quería hablar contigo pero no llegaste a salir.

-Ah… Lo lamento ¿Has es…esperado mucho?

-Si.

Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio con el único ruido de la lluvia de fondo.

-Y… ¿De qu…que querías ha…hablar?

-Quiero que me des una respuesta.

-¿A que?

-¿No sabes a lo que me refiero?

Hinata negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Él en cambio bufo.

-Joder, ¿Tan ingenua eres que no captas mis señales?

Lo dijo tan rudo que la peliazul sustituyó su curiosidad por una mueca asustada mientras sus ojos se aguaban. Gaara se dio cuenta y se reprendió mentalmente.

Con Hinata tenia que comportarse más amable.

-Perdona, no debí hablarte así.

-No pa…pasa nada Gaara-sempai…

Soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

Como odiaba que lo llamara con ese sufijo, era al único que lo llamaba así. A los otros les decía kun o chan. ¿Por qué a el no?

-No me vuelvas a llamar sempai… no lo soporto.

-Oh… lo la…lamento Gaara-san…

El pelirrojo la miró con gesto exasperado.

-No.

-¿Ga…Gaara-kun?

Asintió intentando calmarse.

-Tu respuesta, y no tartamudees tanto.

Eso estaba más complicado, ella tartamudeaba con todo el mundo, en especial siempre con él. Cosa que tampoco paso desapercibida.

Siempre era diferente con el pelirrojo, como si le tuviera miedo y terror. Y eso a Gaara le enfurecía.

-Hinata-chan, ¿De verdad no sabes de que te hablo?

-No… -Apenada miró sus zapatos.

-Mírame. -Demandó. Ella así lo hizo, aunque con la cara ruborizada. - ¿Nunca te has preguntado como mi numero de móvil apareció en el tuyo? ¿Tampoco te preguntas, el porque siempre me siento a tu lado? ¿Cada vez más cerca? ¿Por qué de manera disimulada te acaricio las piernas? Y como ahora ¿Por qué cada vez que hablo contigo me acerco tanto a ti? ¿En verdad no captas nada?

-No… siempre creí que me odiabas…

-¿Odiarte? -No pudo evitar que la mueca de sorpresa se formara en su rostro eliminándola casi al instante.

-Si, co…como siempre que hablamos, me miras con los ojos en…entrecerrados, con expresión enojada y a…aprietas tus puños…. pensé que no me soportabas…

-Yo no te odio, para nada. Es más, si hacia eso era para poder controlarme, porque si no ya me habría abalanzado sobre ti hace mucho.

Hinata se sonrojó volviendo a ocultar su rostro bajo su flequillo.

-Lo entiendes ahora ¿Verdad?... Hinata-chan me gustas….no se como lo haces, pero me atraes. -Le confesó acercándose más ella.

Al darse cuenta de que él se le acercaba, no pudo evitar dar un par de pasos hacia atrás intentando poner distancia entre ellos.

Lo que solo le llevo a chocarse con la mesa del profesor y quedar acorralada por el pelirrojo.

Ya que este tenía sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, apoyadas sobre la mesa impidiéndole huir.

-Para ser una Hyuga no tienes tan buena vista como tu primo…

¿Su primo? ¿Que tenia que ver Neji con todo esto? Su cara mostró duda.

-Si has estado mirando todo el rato por la ventana, te habrás dado cuenta de que tu primo me mira siempre iracundo… ¿Sabes por que?...

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Pues es muy sencillo, porque tú primo si se ha dado cuenta de mis intenciones.

**Flash back.**

Los alumnos de segundo curso salieron al patio para la asignatura de arte, para pintar algún paisaje del recinto, junto con los de primero que tenían deporte.

Cada cual se dispersó por los alrededores del instituto, buscando un buen lugar que pintar. Gaara se sentó bajo el mismo árbol en el que casi siempre comía en los almuerzos con su hermana y Hinata.

Aunque solo iba cuando estaba la peliazul.

En ese lugar se podía observar con todo detalle la pista de atletismo donde estaban los chicos y chicas de la otra clase, quedando él totalmente oculto.

Sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y las pinturas de la mochila.

Fijó su vista al frente, posando enseguida sus claros ojos en su objetivo a pintar.

Una hermosa joven de cabello medianoche sujetado en una coleta baja que caía sobre su hombro derecho con un fino lazo negro.

De tez pálida y rostro enmarcado por dos mechones a sus lados, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, junto a su sonrisa tímida y ojos violáceos dándole aspecto de inocencia.

Sacó del estuche un lápiz para empezar a hacer el boceto que después pasaría a color.

El dibujo no se le daba tan mal, no era un genio del arte como lo eran Sasori y Deidara de su clase o Sai del salón de la peliazul, pero sabía desenvolverse bien con la pintura.

Terminó el bocetado más rápido de lo que él creía. Le fue fácil teniendo en cuenta que los alumnos tenían carreras de velocidad y saltos de valla y Gai no había llamado a Hinata aun, quedando esta parada sentada junto a la verja metálica, esperando su turno para correr.

Sacó las acuarelas empezando a darle color y vida al dibujo. Suaves pero firmes pinceladas. Como serian sus caricias si pudiera tocarla.

Se quedó con un buen sabor de boca al ver su obra terminada, estaba mal que él lo dijera pero estaba genial.

Ya libre de trabajo y con tres cuartos de hora libre, se dedicó a observar detenidamente a Hinata.

Estaba hablando con Sakura e Ino se divertía bastante pues sonreía mucho.

Se notaba enseguida que era delicada y educada, se tapaba ligeramente la boca con sus manos al sonreír y siempre mostraba una postura erguida con la espalda completamente recta con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

Siempre tenia ese aspecto frágil y refinado que hacia perder la cabeza a miles de chicos.

Como le ha pasado a él.

El disparatado profesor las llamó para que se fueran preparando para la carrera, así que empezaron a estirar. No sin antes la ojiblanco limpiarse de su diminuto pantalón los restos de césped.

Tuvó que entrecerrar los ojos para poder contenerse.

Verla darse ligeros golpecitos en el trasero para limpiarse lo estaban haciendo enardecer.

-Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras y no me gusta nada.

Viró su rostro ligeramente para ver quien era.

-No se de que me hablas.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo Sabaku no, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Quiero que te alejes de mi prima.

-Dejare de acercarme cuando ella misma me diga que no quiere verme, mientra se quedara todo tal como esta. -Dijo mirando aun a la Hyuga.

-Me importa más bien poco mi expediente, así que si te veo pasándote de la raya, no me temblara el pulso para darte lo que te mereces, aun que me expulsen de este instituto.

-Lo que tú digas. -Escupió con sarcasmo.

-La advertencia ya esta dicha. -Tras darse media vuelta desapareció dejando nuevamente solo al pelirrojo.

-_Gilipollas…_

Volvió a dirigir toda su atención otra vez en Hinata.

Encontrándosela tumbada en el suelo estirándose, con unos ejercicios bastantes sugerentes, aunque con Gai de maestro no se podía esperar otra cosa.

Pero ver a Hinata con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, arqueando la espalda lo tenían acalorando.

La de cosas que él podría hacerle si estuviera sobre ella en esa misma pose. Con ese cuerpazo bajo el suyo, sin ropa, en una cama, un sillón o una mesa donde fuera,… entre sus piernas y gritando los dos mientras él se movía.

-¡Dios! -Gruñó excitado.

De un momento a otro su bragueta se había hinchado de sobremanera y le dolía a horrores.

Se aflojó el cinturón, desabrochó el botón velozmente y se bajó la cremallera con urgencia.

Cerrando los ojos metió su mano dentro de sus calzoncillos empezando a acariciarse, soltando los primeros jadeos mientras observaba a Hinata.

**Fin Flash back.**

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, esa fue la primera vez que me toque pensando en ti, desde entonces no he podido parar de hacerlo.

Hinata se quedó callada. Digiriendo lo que el pelirrojo le acababa de decir. De manera brusca su rostro adquirió una mueca incomprensible hasta que sus mejillas se enrojecieron nuevamente.

Acababa de comprenderlo.

-Tú…tú….tú… ¡¿T…te has mans…masturbado a…aquí en el in…instituto?!

-Si, mientras te miraba pero no ha sido la única vez. Siempre que los alrededores estaban desolados y tú estabas cerca para poder observarte bien volvía a tocarme. No podía ni puedo evitar hacerlo.

Se quedo muda del asombro.

¿Seria posible lo que estaba escuchando? ¿De verdad la deseaba tanto como para llegar a manosearse por ella? ¿O se estaba burlando de ella?

Si, definitivamente era una broma de muy mal gusto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba empezando ha enfadarse.

-¡Ya vasta, para de burlarte de mi, no tiene ninguna gracia! ¡Eres muy cruel! ¡No se que entenderás tu por sentido del humor, pero esto esta más que claro que no lo es! ¿Sabes? ¡Deberías aprender sobre modales! Además ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a decirme todas esas guarradas en mi cara? ¡Eres un grosero y un asqueroso!…

Estaba tan enojada, que no se percató de que no estaba tartamudeado.

Gaara se sorprendió, no se esperaba semejante reacción. Aunque su cara no mostrara nada. El griterío que le estaba dando lo tenían choqueado. La timidez que siempre le acompañada y caracterizaba se había convertido en verdadera rebeldía.

Hinata era una caja llena de sorpresas. Sorpresas que estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

Ella seguía vociferándole, mientras él seguía fresco como una lechuga. Cosa que empeoró el estado temperamental de la Hyuga.

-No estoy de broma. -La cortó en mitad de su rapapolvo. – Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto.

-¡Déjalo ya! ¡No me creo nada de lo que dices!

Sin previo aviso, la cogió de sus muñecas obligándola a tumbarse en la mesa del profesor mientras se colocaba sobre la ojiblanco impidiendo ahora cualquier tipo de huida.

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Suéltame!

Forcejeó intentando soltarse de su agarre pero Gaara no solo la superaba en un curso, si no que también en musculatura y por lo tanto en fuerza.

Como Hyuga no se daría por vencida, no señor, seria rastrero y de tramposos, pero el pelirrojo tampoco es que estuviera jugando limpio. Así que en el peor de los casos, le pegaría un buen rodillazo en todas sus partes bajas.

Haber si así se volvía a atrever a bromear de esa manera tan verde.

En cambio, para Gaara verla bajo él, retorciéndose para poder soltarse, arqueándose mientras sus pechos tensaban la camiseta del uniforme y escuchando los excitantes ruiditos que ella producía lo tenían enloquecido.

Con uno de los forcejeos, Hinata elevó las caderas, rozando en el proceso algo duro de elevada temperatura.

Durante el roce el pelirrojo jadeo.

Se quedó totalmente paralizada.

_-¿Eso era…? No imposible… no puede ser…_

Negó de manera desesperada con la cabeza intentando sacarse de la mente lo ocurrido sin suerte alguna.

Al ver que no funcionaba, paró en seco con una expresión de pavor.

Gaara se inclinó sobre ella hasta dejar sus labios al lado de su oreja.

-¿Lo ves ahora? No te miento… -Le tomó una de sus manos guiándola hasta su endurecida e hinchada entrepierna. –Esto es lo que tú me provocas…

El pelirrojo le hizo apretar su mano aun en sus partes, mientras escondía su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Notando como aspiraba con fuerza y soltaba el aire en su cuello. Erizándole la piel.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me ha gustado tu olor, a lavanda. Dulce, suave, delicado e irresistible, las mismas cualidades que tú.

-¿Po…Podría recuperar m…mi mano de tu…tus pa…pantalones? Por favor…

-Por supuesto, aunque si no quieres quietarla de ahí no hay problema. No me molesta… - Su voz sonó ronca y sugerente.

Él le soltó la mano. Y ella rápidamente la alejó de su bragueta.

-No tengas tanta prisa, te aseguro de que llevaras tus manos otra vez donde antes estaban.

¿Le estaba insinuando que quería hacerlo con ella en es momento? ¿En el instituto y sobre la mesa del profesor? No se había puesto e pensar en ello pero ¿Estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él para ver si decía la verdad sobre sus sentimientos por ella?

-No…no po…podemos hacerlo a…aquí… yo no…

-¿Quién a dicho que no? Este es un buen sitio como cualquier otro. Además si lo que te preocupa es que nos pillen, no te alarmes, la sala de profesores esta en el primer piso y nosotros estamos en el tercero. Si no gritamos mucho ni se enteraran de que estamos aquí.

Prefirió quedarse callada. No sabía como responder a eso.

El pelirrojo tomó su silencio como una aprobación y comenzó a dar pequeños besos por la piel expuesta que dejaba entre ver el uniforme escolar.

Cerró sus ojos, la suavidad con la que la estaba tratando no estaba tan mal y sus labios le hacían un poco de cosquillas.

De acuerdo lo admitía, le estaba gustando tener al pelirrojo sobre ella. Después de todo ahora estaba siendo gentil, omitiendo también insinuaciones obscenas.

Sabía que esto estaba mal, pero no podía parar ahora, no cuando ella no estaba negándose y ya no se retorcía para intentar escapar. Le estaba dejando camino libre al menos por ahora.

Y no desaprovecharía tal oportunidad.

Soltó sus muñecas que otra vez la apresaban, colocándolas en sus caderas, ascendiendo por sus costados deteniéndose en el lazo negro.

Se deshizo de el con un leve tirón. Tirando lo al suelo.

Subió por su quijada, ladeando levemente su rostro para rozar sus labios con los de Hinata. Separándose despacio.

Inconscientemente ella entreabrió su boca, buscando juntar con desesperación sus labios con los de Gaara. Este lo hizo sosegado.

Solo estaban posados de manera superficial con los de la ojiblanco. Probando la textura que poseían. Y los encontró deliciosos, suaves, calidos y carnosos.

Pero no le bastaba, empezó a mover sus labios sobre los suyos, en un ritmo lento.

Hinata le imito complementando el movimiento, de manera torpe pero igualmente placentera.

Los labios de Gaara que creería serian fríos y ásperos, resultaban ser que eran casi aterciopelados y templados.

¿Quién iba a pensar que su primer beso seria para Gaara? De todas la personas a las que conocía él estaba de los últimos… ¿Qué últimos? ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en él! Y hay estaba, tumbada sobre la mesa con el pelirrojo encima de ella.

Parte de su estomago y vientre estaban al descubierto por los intentos que hizo anteriormente para soltarse. Empezó a acariciar sus costados, de arriba hacia abajo. Se inclinó más sobre ella rozándole su erección.

-Ah… - Hinata jadeó abriendo su boca hecho que el pelirrojo aprovechó para invadirla con su lengua.

Estaba perdida de lleno en la sensación húmeda que le producía la lengua de Gaara.

Este desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su camiseta del uniforme, pero paró en seco al notar como la Hyuga movía sus brazos.

Sabía lo que ocurriría, lo empujaría para apartarlo de ella. Lo cual veía bastante normal ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo de pensar que Hinata le dejaría hacerle el amor? Estaba preparándose para una negativa cuando de repente se desconcertó.

Hinata en vez de alejarlo, lo atrajo más hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, revolviendo sus rojizos cabellos intensificando el beso. Volviéndolo apasionado y fogoso.

Sus lenguas se rozaban con ardor, sin importarles mucho que apenas pudieran respirar. Estaban más concentrados en mezclar su saliva y en la electrizante sensación que eso producía.

Sin pensárselo mucho, desabrochó otro botón, dejando ver el principio de su brasier de encaje blanco.

Emocionado al ver el color del sostén, se irguió lo suficiente para poder levantarle la falda y ver sus pequeñas braguitas.

-Ughhh… blancas como aquella vez… -Su voz sonaba agitada. –Nunca me gusto el color blanco, lo encontraba demasiado alegre, hasta el día que chocaste conmigo y vi tu ropa interior…desde entonces se podría decir que es mi color favorito.

Sonrojada estiró su falda, tapándose.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije ese día, cuando aun estábamos en el suelo?

-S…si, q…que un chico se po…podría a…aprovechar de mi s…si no te…tenia más cu…cuidado…

-Correcto, pero ¿Sabes cual a sido tu mala suerte?... -Ella negó un par de veces. Se volvió a acercar a su oreja. – Tu mala suerte ha sido que yo sea de esos chicos.

Tras terminar de hablar comenzó a morder y a lamer su cuello, dejándole moratones púrpuras. Marcas que dejaban claro que ella ya le pertenecía.

Fue bajando por su piel dejando un paso húmedo por donde pasaba. Llegó nuevamente a los botones, para desabrocharlos mientras besaba la piel que se exponía y dejar al fin su busto ante sus ojos.

Estaba maravillado.

Lamió los bordes del encaje y parte de su nacarada piel, provocando temblores en la peliazul.

Con su lengua lamiendo la piel expuesta de sus pechos, bajo la cremallera de su falda, apartándose a regañadientes para poder sacársela y tirarla por algún lugar de la clase.

Con rapidez le quitó los zapatos y las medias.

La observó desde sus pies, tumbada sobre la mesa, con el pelo revuelto y esparcido por todos lados, su respiración acelerada hacia subir y bajar su irresistible busto, el cual parecía llamarle a gritos.

Su vientre plano se contraía de vez en cuando, formando un hermoso pliegue y sus piernas largas, blancas y abiertas.

Rió internamente, sabiéndose afortunado por semejante vista.

Volvió al lugar donde anteriormente estaba, para hacerla arquear su espalda y colar sus manos buscando el cierre del sujetador.

Hinata lo detuvo.

-N…No es justo Gaara-kun… yo estoy en ro…ropa interior, mi…mientras tú aun ti…tienes todo pu…puesto… me siento expuesta…

Los turquesas ojos del pelirrojo emitieron un brillo malicioso.

Se sitúo a horcajadas sobre Hinata sin llegar a sentarse sobre ella.

Con los ojos clavados en los suyos se deshizo despacio el nudo de su corbata. Desabotonó el primer botón, haciendo lo mismo con los demás a un ritmo tortuosamente lento.

Su pálido pecho quedó al descubierto cuando se entreabrió su ahora desabrochada camisa.

Le gusto ver que Hinata no apartaba la vista de su cuerpo, le subía el ego y el orgullo que la chica que le volvía loco no dejara de mirarlo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

¿Que si le gustaba? Pues claro que le gustaba, su cuerpo era lo más absolutamente perfecto que había visto nunca.

Estaba en el Club de lucha, pero no tenía exagerados músculos como el resto de chicos de ese Club, es mas tenía el torso marcado justamente para quedarte maravillada nada más mirarlo ¡Y vaya si era cierto! Estaba extasiada. Tampoco tenia ni una sola cicatriz, ni marca, lo que le hacia parecer brillar con la poca claridad que la tormenta dejaba.

Su piel era tan pálida como la de ella pero de un blanco lechoso, parecía que incluso estuviera hecho de nata montada.

_-¿Sabrá igual de dulce? -_Sin pensárselo mucho, lamió desde el centro de sus pectorales hasta terminar en su nuez, dando un ligero mordisco.

-Hmmm… me parece que esto contesta a mi pregunta…

Reanudó su tarea de seguir desvistiéndose ante Hinata. Deshizo el nudo del cinturón, sacándolo por la hebilla y lanzándolo seguidamente al suelo. Desabotonó el único botón de su pantalón escolar, pero antes de bajar la cremallera observo los opalinos ojos de la Hyuga y no pudo evitar besarla.

Metida de lleno en las ansias que tenia fue ella misma quien le bajo la cremallera, para dar leves tirones para que se bajara el pantalón mientras aun se besaban.

-Te lo dije, al final llevarías tú misma tus manos ahí abajo…

Sonrojada se tapó el rostro con las manos avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Pero Gaara las tomó y las apartó de su cara.

-Nunca ocultes tú cara, ni a mí, ni a nadie, un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo merece ser visto, no tapado. El que te haya dado vergüenza lo que has hecho, solo ha servido para que te veas aun más irresistible con esas mejillas sonrosadas ¿Entendido?

-S…Si

Con una extraña mueca parecida a una media sonrisa, prosiguió por donde lo había dejado anteriormente.

Se quitó al fin el negro pantalón escolar, dando paso a unos calzoncillos boxers del mismo color.

Lo que no se esperaba Hinata, es que al mirarle sin la prenda se encontrara con que el pelirrojo ya estaba más que preparado para comenzar.

Parecía que en cualquier momento su hombría rompería la casi apenas tela que lo cubría.

Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por unas nuevas absorciones en su cuello. Ladeó su cabeza para que tuviera mejor acceso a su blanca piel. Él lo agradeció haciendo más pesadas y húmedas las lamidas.

Al fin después de haber sido interrumpido por la peliazul, coló sus manos cuando Hinata arqueó su espalda cuando rozó sus sexos, empezando un suave roce.

Esta vez sin negación, ni queja alguna soltó el cierre del sostén.

Hinata se tensó un poco y él en un intento por hacerla sentirse más cómoda la besó otra vez con suavidad en los labios al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus costados.

Una vez fuera los nervios, decidió dar comienzo a las verdaderas caricias. Antes de empezar vio sus pechos con detalle, le parecieron ideales.

Grandes, de blanquísima piel, redondos y firmes. Perfectos y no podía esperar para poder tocarlos.

Con las palmas de las manos completamente abiertas, agarró sus senos para empezar a masajearlos.

-Aaah… Gaara-kun…

Sus jadeos lo alentaban a proseguir.

Dejó su cuello para bajar hasta sus clavículas, mientras movía sus senos de manera circular y los apretaba sutilmente. Llegó al inicio de estos donde se fue al derecho para dejar esparcir primero su aliento antes de engullirlo en su boca.

Lamió la blanca carne. Siguió ascendiendo, llegando a la aureola.

Notó enseguida que Hinata estaba tan excitada como él, pues al lamer su rosáceo pezón este ya estaba endurecido.

Lo adsorbió sin más, simulando amamantar. Hinata no pudo más que gemir de placer, placer que al pelirrojo también llegó.

Sus senos eran exquisitos, aterciopelados y tersos, suaves al paso de su lengua y carnosos ante sus constantes pequeñas mordidas. En otras palabras…

_ -Todo un manjar… -_Pensó.

-Ga…Gaara-kun…

-¿Hmmm? -Preguntó aun ocupado degustando su deleitoso busto.

-En…Entra en m…mi…

-Una vez te haga el amor, serás solo mía.

-Así lo de…deseo… empieza por fa…favor.

Esa petición salida de sus finos labios y casi en un suspiro pudo con él.

Se irguió quedando de pie ante la mesa con Hinata tumbada delante de él. Siendo palpable el deseo que tenia por poséela, tomó los extremos de sus braguitas, descendiéndolas por sus torneadas piernas.

Cuando fijó su vista en Hinata de nuevo, no pudo evitar jadear.

Era la visión más hermosa que había visto jamás. Sus cabellos se esparcían por toda la mesa, sus cuerpo de vez en cuando se convulsionaba, mientras su acelerada respiración hacia subir y bajar con suma rapidez sus pechos. Su piel estaba libre de bello pubico, por lo que pudo ver perfectamente su intimidad de un estupendo color rosáceo y rebosante de humedad. Más como no cabía esperar su inseparable rubor solo hacia su presencia más exquisita.

Todo en conjunto era una pura imagen sacada de la mejor revista o película porno. Y la tenía justo ante si.

Se sintió más que afortunado.

Con urgencia se deshizo de su ropa interior. Recogió el pantalón que estaba en el suelo para tomar de el su cartera, de donde con impaciencia saco un pequeño cuadradito.

Descubrió enseguida que se trataba de un preservativo.

-Gaara-kun… -Llamo su atención antes de que se dispusiera a abrirlo. – N…No hace falta qu…que lo utilices, de…desde los trece años to…tomo la píldora para re…regular mi periodo.

No necesito más con suma rapidez, se posiciono sobre ella, abriéndole en el proceso las piernas.

-No sabes lo que me alivia saber eso, sin el condón será aun mejor…

La punta del pelirrojo rozó su entrada, ella por curiosidad miro hacia abajo. Quedó muda del asombro.

-_¿De verdad me cojera eso dentro de mi? No creo ser capaz de soportar esto…_

_ -_Si sigues mirándolo tanto, al final el que se sentirá expuesto seré yo. -Se le notó un deje de humor al hablar.

-No te burles de mi Gaara-kun… es que es grande, además es mi primera vez, tengo miedo de que no pueda entrar y me duela demasiado.

-Lo que has dicho del tamaño solo hará que me excites más, y sobre lo otro, se que la primera vez duele, pero no por eso debes temer. Te prometo que iré lo más suave contigo hasta que tu misma me digas lo contrario.

Con un asentimiento de parte de Hinata, se acomodó mejor para dar comienzo al acto.

Echó hacia atrás sus caderas hasta que su glande rozó su entrada y de manera sosegada comenzar a adentrarse.

La presión que sentía era tanta que inconscientemente enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo.

Estaba tan húmeda que no le costaba apenas trabajo tener que moverse.

Volvió a meterse un poco más, llegando al himen. La miró a la cara, encontrándosela con los ojos cerrados y el rostro girado para un lado apretando su mandíbula.

-Hinata-chan… -La peliazul le sostuvo la mirada. – Abrázame con fuerza, créeme lo vas a necesitar ahora…

Tras las escasas palabras y aun observándola dio una rápida sacudida, llagándose al instante la virginidad de la Hyuga.

Gritó de dolor, con la cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello.

Cuanta razón tenia el pelirrojo, si que necesitaba apretarse fuerte contra algo, el dolor que sentía era muy incomodo, agradecía internamente que Gaara no se estuviera moviendo.

Sintió algo húmedo bajar por su cuello hasta su clavícula y seguidamente hasta la peliazul que estaba debajo. Supo enseguida que se trataba de lágrimas.

Hinata estaba llorando firmemente abrazada a él.

Permaneció quieto desde que entro en ella, para que se calmara y pudiera relajarse, pero se le hacia bastante difícil teniendo en cuanta que con cada respingo de la ojiblanco su vientre se contraía oprimiendo su pene. Por no hablar de que estaban tan pegados que notaba a las mil maravillas sus pezones rozarse con su torso.

Estaba sufriendo en verdad para poder contenerse.

El llanto paso a sollozos, cosa que el pelirrojo agradeció enormemente.

Con las caricias reconfortantes que recibía, mitigaban poco a poco el dolor, tanto que este empezaba a hacerse placentero.

Decidió mover sus caderas.

-Ahhj… -Un jadeo salió de la boca del pelirrojo. Siendo desapercibido por el ruido de la lluvia.

Enseguida complementó el movimiento de la Hyuga al empezar a moverse también.

Salió casi por completo de su interior para adentrarse con rapidez, repitiendo el moviendo.

Le seguía doliendo, no lo iba a negar, pero el éxtasis que traía consigo ese dolor era maravilloso.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenias las caderas elevadas para que a Gaara no le costara trabajo moverse y pudiera llegar más profundo.

¡Y vaya si lo hizo!

-¡Ooooh Ga…Gaara!

-¡Hi…Hina…!

Las arremetidas que Gaara le daba eran furias como la gran tormenta que estaba siendo cómplice de como se entregaban al placer.

Estaban tan metidos de lleno en la calentura que tenían y en el ardiente frenesí de sus caderas que no prestaban atención a lo demás. Ni mucho menos se percataban del escándalo de gritos que estaban armando en esa clase.

-¿Hola hay alguien por hay?

-Mira que llegas a ser tonto Asuma, sabes que nadie responde esa pregunta.

-¡Cállate ya Kakashi, entre tú y Gai me estáis volviendo loco!

Al escuchar las voces en el pasillo el pánico invadió a la peliazul ¿Qué pasaría si los descubrían practicando sexo en el instituto? ¡Dios Santo! Jamás seria capaz de volver a aparecer en clase. También llamarían a su padre ¿Cómo mirarlo luego a la cara sabiendo que su inocente gatita, ya no tenia nada de inocente?

Con prisa intentó levantarse de la mesa para apartar al pelirrojo y vestirse.

Pero Gaara no se movió de donde estaba, le tapó la boca con una de sus manos mientras le hacia un gesto de negación con la cabeza y la seguía embistiendo. Ahora con menos fuerza.

-Si no hacemos ruido… Aahg…, no se darán cuenta…

Para aguantar sus propios jadeos mordió el hombro de Gaara, cosa que por difícil de parecer, le excitó mucho más.

-Asuma aquí no hay ni un alma, lo único que se escucha es la lluvia caer.

-Pues mira que es raro, me pareció haber oído gritos en esta planta.

Nunca había tenido un orgasmo pero intuía que estaba cerca, sentía como algo en su vientre empezaba a calentarse y pequeñas convulsiones comenzaban a hacer mella en su cuerpo.

-Lo habrás imaginado, con esto de los exámenes finales estamos todos agotados.

-Si…, puede que tengas razón, pero de verdad creía que había alguien aquí.

-Haber si esos cigarrillos que te fumas tienen algo más que simple nicotina. -Se rió a través de la mascara.

Se abrazó aun más a su espalda arañándolo con sus uñas, sus cuerpos estaban bañados en una fina capa de sudor y se rozaban fogosamente con cada nueva estocada.

De manera traviesa, entreabrió sus labios y con su lengua empezó a lamer de manera sugerente la palma de la mano de Gaara que aun cubría su boca.

Este la miró al instante, abriendo la mano y separándola un poco de sus labios.

Hinata adsorbió uno de sus dedos, mordiendo el final de este, rozando la punta con la lengua, lo tomó entero y lo dejó salir despacio. Repitió el proceso con dos más.

Los chupó de arriba a bajo y viceversa, sin apartar en ningún solo instante su mirada de la de Gaara.

Que la miraba expectante.

Acortó la distancia entre sus rostros para eliminar la mano que sustituyó con su propia boca.

Sus lascivas lenguas se chupaban entre si entremezclado su saliva.

-Vayámonos ya, la planta entera esta desierta.

-Tienes razón, cuanto antes volvamos a la sala de profesores antes terminaremos el trabajo.

Los pasos se alejaban llevándose así las voces, dejando nuevamente paso al sonido de la lluvia.

Fuera de peligro el aumento de velocidad no se hizo esperar.

Un cosquilleo le advirtió de que poco le faltaba.

-Hi…Hina…ta me vengo… no puedo más… me voy a correr… ¡Mmm ohhah!

Sintió algo sumamente caliente llenarla. Fue tan prodigiosa la impresión de miles de descargas eléctricas en cada célula de su piel...

-¡Mmmgrahh Gaara!

Que también llego al clímax.

Exhausto se dejó caer aun por los espasmos de lo anterior sobre el cuerpo de la peliazul, esta lo rodeó con sus brazos. En un contacto intimo para los dos.

-¡Wow! Ha sido grandioso…

-A mi también me ha gustado mucho Gaara-kun… ¿De que te ríes?

-Ya no me tartamudeas.

-Con lo que hemos hecho, creo que es normal.

Con los cuerpos aun inestables, Gaara salió de su intimidad con pesar. Los dos se vistieron en total silencio pero con miradas cómplices.

Colocaron todo en su lugar, para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que en esa clase había ocurrido.

De cómo dos adolescentes, se amaban intensamente sobre la mesa del profesor y como único testigo la lluvia.

Juntos salieron del salón tomados de la mano, con sigilo salieron por la puerta del edificio. Él sacó su paraguas y la atrajo hacia su pecho con posesividad.

-Si no me equivoco, si escuche bien a tu primo de soslayo, este fin de semana estarás tú sola en casa.

-Así es, le di a los empleados esos días libres, además, mi primo y mi hermana se quedan con unos amigos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque no vas a estar sola, estaré contigo, aunque si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, no creo que a Temari le moleste. Estará encantada, lleva tres años insistiéndome en que me eche novia y ahora que te tengo al fin se callara.

-Podemos pasar hoy todo lo que queda de día en tu casa y el Sábado y Domingo en la mía.

-Me parece bien, donde sea nos divertiremos mucho Hinata-chan. -Su voz sonó ronca.

Supo enseguida que tendría un fin de semana movidito y que seguramente lo pasaría en una cama con el pelirrojo sobre ella.

Al final un día monótono y aburrido como lo era siempre dio un giro de 360º, eliminando el tedio, descubriendo nuevas noticias sobre sus amigos y acabar de encontrar lo que siempre había deseado. Alguien para ella que la amase.

Estaba deseando de que llegara el Lunes para ver que caras pondrían sus amigos cuando supieran que la tímida, silenciosa y dulce Hinata Hyuga estaba saliendo y se había echado por novio a nada más y nada menos que al frió, callado e intimidante Sabaku No Gaara.

Si, definitivamente no podía esperar.

**FIN**

**No se como me las apaño para hacer cada vez mas largos los One-shot, se ve que me estoy volviendo una pesada.**

**Se me ocurrió esta historia, porque sinceramente no os voy a mentir, soñé con ella.**

**Si lo se, diréis que sueños mas cochinos tengo, pero los personajes en el sueño seguían siendo Gaara y Hinata.**

**Mi nivel de obsesión por ellos es tan grande que me hacen hasta soñar con ellos…**

**Pero en fin.**

**Un saludo a Tsubaki2345, para decirle que estoy deseando de que continúe sus maravillosos fanfics de la serie Naruto y por supuesto a mi nueva amiga Fan del Gaahina Rashi Itami.**


End file.
